Unexpected Future
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Tsuna did not expect this to happen in the future, not at all. He would never thought this would happen, to her, his own cousin. Character Death, HibariOC
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I hope this is be good ^w^**

**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

Unexpected Future**_

Tsuna did not see this would happen, he certainly didn't. Tsuna never thought this would actually happen to _**her**_, he knew she is strong, but he did not expect this when he arrived to the future to fight the Millefore. It all happened just because he had sensed something missing in him and he got this as an answer. A body lying on top of a coffin surrounded by flowers, a very familiar face greeted him and it hurts. It was his own cousin, his dearest cousin. A smile graced her face, the smile she used to give him when he was in a panic. Tsuna heard his guardians breath hitched as a sob escaped his Mist Guardian. Tsuna lowered his head and watched as a young girl and a boy stood looking at him with the girl still crying since they had entered the seemingly holy place. The boy was carrying the girl in his arms; his eyes are also moistening.

"This is our mother, Sawada Soraoi." The boy said as Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. How could this be…?

/

Tsuna and the others had arrived in the future where they learnt about their new opponent, the Millefore. They were talking about how they would fight when suddenly Tsuna felt something empty in his heart. Tsuna heart was somehow weary and tired when he suddenly said something he didn't think would ever occurred in him.

"Sora-chan, what do you think?" Tsuna turned to his side only to see Gokudera looking worriedly at him.

"Tenth? Soraoi-san… isn't here." Tsuna's eyes widened as he abruptly stood up.

"Is Sora-chan alright? What if she was transferred here but was caught by the enemy? What if Sora-chan is in danger now?" Reborn kicked Tsuna's face as he fell on the floor, groaning.

"Reborn! Why did you do that?"

"Calm down, Dame-Tsuna. Panicing doesn't help you at all." Tsuna looked around and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto looking as worried as him. But when he looked at Biachi and Fuuta, both of them had an unreadable expression.

"Is Sora-chan going to be sent here in the future? Is the future Sora-chan here?" Tsuna asked as he noticed Biachi and Fuuta's expressions darkened.

"Shut up, Tsuna. Stop asking that." Tsuna then remembered that Kusakabe was in the same room and quickly walked towards him.

"Kusakabe-san! Is Sora-chan okay? You should know, right?" Tsuna said, almost yelling.

"I cannot answer that, I am very sorry Sawada-san." Kusakabe said with a tone of sadness. Hearing that tone Tsuna got worried even more.

"Is Sora-chan okay? She's not hurt, is she?"

"Don't worry Sawada-san, Soraoi-san is in a very good condition. She is in Italy right now with the Varia, please don't worry." Tsuna sighed in relieve at the explanation but he couldn't help but still feel the emptiness in his heart.

"How is Chrome?" He decided to ask.

"She'll be fine, when she wakes up, I'll make sure she eats enough food." Bianchi said. Tsuna sighed in relieve and sat back between Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"I told you it's no use panicking, dame-Tsuna."

"I couldn't help but get worried about Sora-chan… what if she got worried?" Reborn looked away, hiding his eyes from Tsuna. Suddenly the door opened and Tsuna saw a young girl looking around. The young girl had dark brown hair and a somehow familiar face structure. The young girl then spotted him and the girl's golden brown eyes twinkled in delight. Tsuna suddenly remembered how his cousin would have that smile and sparkle when he was happy and unconsciously he walked closer to the young girl.

In his mind, he was wondering how could a girl as young as this could be inside the Vongola base, a mafia base! She was barely 5!

"Rei!" Kusakabe scolded and the young girl quickly closed the door and running footsteps were heard.

"Wait!" Tsuna said as he ran after the young girl.

"Tsuna!" "Tenth!" Tsuna heard Yamamoto and Gokudera calling and running after him as he tried to keep up with the young girl. Tsuna was thinking how fast this girl is even if she was young, he could barely run as fast as this when he was at her age! The girl took a sudden turn and when Tsuna turned at the same corner he bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Sawada?" Tsuna looked up to see the future Ryouhei looking down on him, in his arms is the girl he's been chasing. Tsuna stood up and looked at the girl then to Ryouhei. Ryouhei who noticed Tsuna looking at the girl in his arms quickly hid the girl behind him.

"S-Sawada, what were you looking at?"

"Who is she? How could a young girl like her be here in a mafia base?" Tsuna said, worried if the girl is a victim or something close to it.

"S-She's just a girl the Varia told me to take care of, don't worry about it, Sawada, don't be so uptight." Ryouhei laughed nervously.

"But how could she be in here? Is she okay? She's not hurt? She's not a victim?" Tsuna said worriedly.

"Tsuna-kun? Onii-chan?" "Hahi! Tsuna-san! You're here!" Tsuna looked at Ryouhei's back and saw Haru and Kyoko behind him.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Oh! What a cute girl! Onii-chan who is she? She's so cute!" Kyoko said, cooing to the girl who kept her little hands fisted on Ryouhei's suit.

"She's very cute, isn't she Kyoko-chan? What's your name?" Haru said.

"R-Rei…" the girl shyly whispered as Kyoko and Haru squealed in delight.

"Such a cute name!" Ryouhei then noticed the girl's eyes moistening and panicked.

"S-Shh! Rei, it's okay. I'm here, Rei. It's okay, there's nothing to cry about. Ryo ji-chan is here, you're going to be safe." Ryouhei said, rocking the girl back and forth as the girl's body trembled.

"Is she okay, onii-chan?"

"S-She's okay, just surprised after seeing so many new people. I should bring her back to her room…" Suddenly the girl in his arms wailed as everyone went into panick.

"R-Rei! It's okay, it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you, it's okay." Ryouhei said softly to the still wailing girl. Tsuna felt his heart hurting as he watched the young girl crying loudly.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Gokudera said as he and Yamamoto covered their ears. Tsuna then walked towards Ryouhei and patted the girl's hair.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you… Rei-chan, is it? It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Tsuna said, trying his best to smile for the young girl. Rei's cries softened into sobs as the girl's golden brown eyes looked straight into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna felt similarity of this girl and with his cousin he wondered if this girl has any relation to him. Suddenly Rei's hands left Ryouhei's suit and reached towards Tsuna.

"Oji-chan…" the girl said as she kept reaching towards Tsuna who didn't know what to do.

"She wants you to hold her, Sawada." Ryouhei said, slowly moving the girl into Tsuna's arms. Tsuna worriedly carried the young girl as she wrapped her arms around Tsuna's neck and buried her face into his neck.

"Oji-chan's smell… Mama's smell…" Rei said as she started sobbing once more.

"R-Rei-chan?" Rei then started crying once more, making Tsuna go into panic. Tsuna looked at Ryouhei, trying to ask the future sun guardian for help only to see the guardian looked towards him sadly.

"N-Nii-san?" Tsuna felt Rei's arms tightened around his neck and felt Rei's tears running down his neck. The girl in his arms kept on sobbing when all of them suddenly heard running footsteps. Tsuna turned around and saw a boy still not reaching the age of 10 standing in front of him, dark eyes locked into his. Tsuna felt his mouth went slack as he saw a carbon copy of Hibari in front of him. Dark hair and dark eyes looking straight into his golden brown ones. The boy in front of him froze before he changed his attention to the girl in the brunette's arms.

"Rei." the boy called, voice almost as deep as Hibari. The girl in his arms stiffens and looked towards the boy.

"Onii-chan… it's oji-chan…" the girl said as the boy took the girl from Tsuna's arms. The boy kissed the girl's forehead and rubbed Rei's back.

"It's okay… it's okay… I'm here…" the boy said before he looked back towards the curious eyes staring at him.

"He's so cute! Who is he, nii-san?" Kyoko asked Ryouhei who laughed nervously.

"Oba-chan are all here… I'm so happy." Rei said, burying her face on the boy's neck. The boy then glared towards Tsuna as Tsuna took a step back.

"H-he's the same as Hibari-san!"

"Ryouhei ji-san, why are they here?" the boy said coldly glaring at the now nervous guardian.

"Well, Rei seemed to have been seen by Sawada and the others… and Sawada chased after her, she ran into me and then Sawada ran into me. And I was surrounded, Kazu." The boy sighed and walked away.

"W-Wait! Who are you?" Tsuna said as the boy stopped and glared at him.

"Kazuya." Tsuna shivered as he heard a very familiar deep voice sounding from the boy's back as he saw the future Cloud Guardian standing behind the boy. Tsuna looked from the boy towards the future cloud and saw how similar both of them are. The future Hibari then shifted his attention to Kusakabe.

"Tetsu." Hibari said as Kusakabe bowed.

"I am very sorry, iinchou. But Rei has been seen unexpectedly and I was unable to stop Sawada-san from chasing her." Hibari then glared towards the shivering Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what have I told you about disturbing peace?" Hibari said before a small hand holding his sleeve stopped him.

"Don't get angry with oji-chan… he didn't do anything wrong, I was walking on my own and peeked inside the room I heard they were in…" Rei said, still sobbing.

"Sasagawa Ryouhei." Hibari glared towards the Sun Guardian who is holding his hands up.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Hibari shifted his attention towards the girl and placed his hand on top of her head, caressing her. Tsuna saw something in Hibari's eyes, were they care? Sadness? Guilt? Tsuna didn't know.

"Kazuya, go back to your room. Don't ever come to this side until I allow you to."

"Yes, father." Father? Did Tsuna just hear it right? Father? They are Hibari's children.

"F-Father?" Tsuna suddenly uttered as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"If you disturb peace once more, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will bite you to death. And if you ever dare to put your hands on Rei, I will put an end to you." Hibari said, carrying Rei from Kazuya's arms.

"H-Hii!" Tsuna said as Hibari glared at him for the last time and turned to walk towards his side of the base. Tsuna saw Rei peeking from Hibari's shoulder and waved at him, smiling. Tsuna smiled back nervously and waved back at her. When Hibari and the two children disappeared, Tsuna turned towards Kusakabe, Ryouhei, Bianchi and Fuuta who looked guilty.

"Who are they? What is going on?"

/

"Rei, never again you should come to that side."

"But Papa…"

"No, it is dangerous for you to get out from here."

"But oji-chan is there! Rei wants to meet Tsu oji-chan…"

"No. It is for your safety, Rei…" Hibari said softly as he caressed Rei's hair. A sob escaped Rei's mouth as Hibari brought the girl into his arms.

"This is for your safety, Rei. I will make sure you are safe, now go and practice your kanji." Hibari said, kissing Rei's head.

"Yes, Papa… I love you…" Hibari smiled at Rei who walked towards her room while Kazuya stood beside him.

"Kazuya, you should not get out from here either. Watch your sister."

"Yes, father." Hibari caressed Kazuya's hair as he walked away from him. He slid a door opened and walked into it. Hibari saw a bed in the corner of the room and sat on it. Hibari looked towards the photo frame on the desk beside the bed and his eyes flickered with emotions. In the picture was of him and a woman with long brown hair and big golden brown smiling eyes that manage to capture every essence of his heart. Hibari touched the photo frame softly and opened his mouth.

"… Aoi…"

* * *

**Read and Review~ 3**

**Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter finished!**

**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

Unexpected Future -2-**_

Tsuna's mind is currently still preoccupied with the event that happened earlier. The young girl and the boy currently took most of his thoughts. They bear a great resemblance to his cousin and to the feared prefect. Remembering how close they were in his time and the possible future and how the boy called Hibari 'father'. Could they be his cousin's children as well? Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Tenth?" Tsuna looked up and saw Gokudera looking at him worriedly.

"I'm okay, Gokudera-kun… just confused. Ryouhei nii-san, Bianchi-san, Fuuta and Kusakabe-san wouldn't tell me anything… I was getting some very strange thoughts."

"You know, me too, Tsuna. Rei-chan really looks like Sora, doesn't she? And that Kazuya is really similar to Hibari." Yamamoto laughed.

"Don't laugh at it, baseball-idiot!"

"I just hope the future Sora-chan is okay… She's in Italy…"

"Don't worry, Tenth! Soraoi-san is strong! She'll be okay!"

"Well, she did manage to caught Hibari, I don't think anything could stop her." Yamamoto grinned as Tsuna shivered when he remembered he accidentally saw Soraoi and Hibari eating together in a café.

"Don't say it, Yamamoto… I almost got bitten to death because Soraoi-chan was distracted by me when they were on a date…" Tsuna said as Yamamoto laughed. Then the three of them heard the door opened and they saw Lal coming.

"Lal-san!"

"What are you doing here, Sawada?" Lal said casually.

"I was… thinking about Rei-chan… and Kazuya-kun." Lal Mirch's head snapped towards him as Tsuna saw her eyes widening.

"You saw them?"

"Rei-chan accidentally walk into the room when we were talking about Millefore. I chased her and then met Kazuya-kun… are they really Hibari-san's children?" Tsuna noticed Lal going silent as he felt his suspicion correct.

"They are, aren't they? And Sora-chan is…"

"…"

"Sora-chan is really their mother, isn't she? Both of them had gotten married." Tsuna said as Gokudera started growing pale.

"H-Hibari? Getting m-m-married?"

"You are correct. I am not supposed to say this, but if you already know the answer I can't say anything." Lal said.

"Then why is Sora-chan in Italy? Isn't she supposed to be here? I don't think Sora-chan will leave those two behind like that…" Tsuna said.

"So you haven't known about it… it is better that you don't know."

"What did you say, Lal-san?"

"It's nothing. Be prepared for your training, you better not slack off." Lal said, walking out.

"That was… weird."

"She seemed to be in a good mood today." Yamamoto said, grinning. Tsuna looked towards the door and shook his head.

"Maybe I think too much." He said.

/

"Chrome?" Tsuna said as he, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked inside the medical ward.

"Boss…" Chrome said, greeting Tsuna as she patted something on her lap. Tsuna froze on his feet as he saw the same girl he saw earlier on Chrome's bed, sleeping.

"Chrome?" Tsuna asked as his eyes darted back and forth from the girl to Chrome.

"She was here when I woke up… she's sleeping." Chrome said softly, her hand still patting the girl's long brown hair.

"Her name is Rei-chan, we kind of met her and her older brother. They're Hibari-san's children." Chrome looked surprised at Tsuna for a while before looking back towards Rei.

"She really looks like Soraoi-chan… so she's her daughter, isn't she, Boss?"

"Yes. We just know it earlier…"

"Look at her, she's sleeping like a log!" Yamamoto said, grinning.

"She seemed to be very tired, Tenth. Should I call aneki to check on her?" Tsuna walked towards the sleeping girl and watched her breath.

"It's okay, I think she's just sleeping. Sora-chan can sleep like this too back home." Tsuna said. Then they heard the door opening and saw Kazuya walking in. Kazuya froze when he saw Tsuna but when he saw Rei sleeping on the bed he quickly walked towards her and picked her gently. Rei then opened her eyes and saw her older brother holding her.

"Onii-chan… can I stay here for a while longer? I'm sleepy…"

"Father is looking for you… you can't just walk out without anyone with you, Rei…"

"But I'm staying with Chrome ba-chan…"

"I know. But father is worried you might get into trouble…" Rei wrapped her arms around Kazuya's neck.

"But I want to stay with them… it's boring there…"

"I know, Rei… but we can't just disobey father like that. And you know father doesn't like Mukuro-san, if he sees you here…" Rei whined as Kazuya walked towards the door.

"E-Excuse me…?" Kazuya stopped and looked at Chrome.

"Yes, Chrome-san?"

"Can I… see her again…?" Rei quickly brightened and turned her head to smile sweetly at Chrome.

"If… father lets you…" Kazuya spoke sadly as he smiled at her, bowed at the others and walked out from the medical ward.

"Well, at least he has a better personality than him." Gokudera scoffed.

"Sora must have taught them well." Yamamoto said.

"Soraoi-chan… is she here?" Chrome said.

"I don't know Chrome… Kusakabe-san said that she is in Italy with the Varia… but I don't think she would left Kazuya-kun and Rei-chan alone." Tsuna said.

/

"I miss Mama… so much…" Rei sobbed one night.

"I'm here, Rei. It's okay." Kazuya said, embracing Rei.

"Mama…" Rei sobbed.

"I miss her too, Rei."

"Can I go to Papa's room?" Kazuya sighed and got off from his bed, carrying Rei in his arms. Kazuya walked softly, not wanting to wake anyone up and stopped in front of a door. Kazuya was about to tap the door before a voice called him.

"It's okay to come inside, Kazuya." Kazuya slid the door opened and saw his father sitting on the windowsill, looking towards the moon and the stars. His father now has a habit of looking towards the stars, it seemed to remind him of their mother. Kazuya himself likes to watch the stars, together with Rei. It soothes them, it felt like their mother is watching them from the star, hoping for them to become happy even if she's not there with them.

"Father… Rei was having a nightmare, she wanted to come here."

"Come here, both of you." Kazuya brought Rei towards Hibari as Rei reached towards Hibari. Hibari took Rei and placed her on his lap and Kazuya sat beside him, all three of them looking towards the stars.

"Mama is up there, right? Mama is a star now, the biggest star ever seen must be Mama." Rei said, resting her head on Hibari's chest. Silence overlapped them as the three of them watched the stars. Hibari then felt Rei drifting off to sleep and placed her gently on the bed, covering her with the blanket.

"Mama's smell…" Rei mumbled as she smiled in her sleep. Hibari saw Kazuya trying to stay awake while his eyes started to close.

"Sleep Kazuya. It is late, I don't want you to be in your worst condition tomorrow."

"Yes… father…" Kazuya said, slipping next to Rei as Rei snuggled closer to her brother. Hibari watches as his children went of to sleep and looked back towards the stars. He then saw a star twinkling and smiled.

"Are you watching over us?" he said, looking towards the peaceful faces of Kazuya and Rei. He then watched as Hibird flew towards Rei and landed between Kazuya and Rei's faces and drifted off to sleep.

"I will keep the peace, like you wished for."

/

Tsuna had trained with Hibari, he was trapped inside the cloud hedgehog and had told his resolve in front of the former Vongola Leaders before he had escaped the animal weapon.

Tsuna stood in his Hyper Dying Will Flame mode and charged himself at Hibari who easily dodged him. Tsuna continued to attack Hibari, but to no use, Hibari had managed to always dodge him in advanced and attack him instead.

"You really disappoint me, I have no interest in weak herbivore."

'_To think that she trusted you so much… how weak'_ Hibari thought hatefully in his mind.

"I'll use the box." Hibari said as he reached inside his suit but his eyes widened when he realized his Vongola box gone. He then saw Tsuna holding his box and inserted his flame inside.

"You know… the origin of Vongola boxes… is coincidence." Hibari said as everyone inside the room gasped in shock. Hibari then looked towards Tsuna.

"Even though sky flame is able to open all kinds of boxes, it cannot completely let out the boxes' full power." Hibari said as Tsuna watched his own hedgehod being swallowed by Hibari's. Hibari then held the box in front of him and the hedgehog's flame came back inside.

"But don't grieve, it seemed that sky type's boxes do exist." Hibari said as he walked out from the training hall, walking pass Yamamoto who was in search of Reborn. Tsuna the passed out as Lal Mirch stood in front of him, at first she was praising him, and the next, came the slapping.

/

"Papa!" Rei said as she latched herself onto Hibari's legs as Kazuya stood up and bowed.

"Father. How is the training with Tsunayoshi ji-san?"

"He is weak, to think that your mother held her high ups for him since young…" Hibari said, hoisting Rei up in his arms.

"Mama always knew something we don't, Papa. Mama is special, didn't you say so?" Hibari's eyes softened at Rei's words and placed her down on the tatami floor.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you need something, father?" Hibari looked towards Kazuya and nodded.

"I need you to watch over Sawada Tsunayoshi. Test him if you do." Kazuya's eyes widened and nodded.

"Yes, father."

"… Can I see?" Rei asked meekly.

"I will ask Tetsu to watch over both of you." Rei pouted as she crossed her arms. Hibari smiled at her action and patted her head.

"Be good. They are on their move, stay safe." Rei's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Papa stay safe too." Hibari didn't say anything but kissed Rei's forehead.

"Papa?"

"Kazuya, make sure Rei is safe all the time if you walk out from home."

"Yes, I will, father." Kazuya said.

"Make sure your mother is safe." Hibari said before he walked out from the room.

"I will Papa!" Hibari chuckles and walked pass Kusakabe.

"I need my time alone, make sure they are safe."

"I will, Kyo-san."

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you very much~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last one of this story!**

**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

Unexpected Future -3-**_

The next day, Tsuna was sitting around, resting after his once again Spartan training when suddenly the automatic door slid open. Tsunayoshi looked up and widened his eyes as familiar dark eyes greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi ji-san." Kazuya greeted.

"Good afternoon, ojii-chan." Rei said, peeking from Kazuya's back.

"K-Kazuya-kun! Rei-chan! Why are you here?" Tsuna said.

"I was told to come here by father, Tsunayoshi ji-san." Kazuya said, smiling casually at him.

'At least he's not as stiff as Hibari-san, I guess he got Sora-chan's smile then…' Tsuna thought.

"Onii-chan is gonna test oji-chan!" Rei said as she walked towards Fuuta.

"So Hibari planned all of this by himself?" Reborn said as Fuuta carried Rei in his arms.

"Yep, Papa just love testing people. Onii-chan loves them too!"

"W-What?" Tsuna said as he watched as Kazuya smirked and took out a box.

"Y-You have a vongola box?"

"This was given ever since the box was found, Gianinni-san made me my own box, as well as Rei's." Tsuna's eyes widened even more when Rei waved her own box at him while smiling.

"Let's get started, shall we, Tsunayoshi ji-san?" Kazuya said coldly as cloud flame lidded tonfas appeared out from the box.

"You have the cloud flame as well?"

"Family ties are the strongest, Tsuna. And he is not to be underestimated, being the son of the Cloud Guardian." Reborn said as Kazuya disappeared from Tsuna's sight.

"E-Eh?"

"Please concentrate, Tsunayoshi ji-san, or I'll bite you to death." Kazuya said, hitting Tsuna's side.

"H-He even got Hibari-san's personality!"

"Why thank you, it's an honour if you think I'm similar to father." Kazuya said, smiling.

'… I take my words back! Facing Hibari-san is a much better choice than facing his smiling son but also powerful and scary son!' Tsuna cried in his mind.

"Don't get distracted Tsunayoshi ji-san, or you will have your flame wiped out." Kazuya said, charging once more towards Tsunayoshi.

"H-Hiii!"

Few moments later, Tsuna lay all beaten up on the floor. Kazuya didn't give him a single moment to swallow his pills. Kazuya sighed and let the cloud flame died down and his tonfas disappeared back into the box.

"Tsunayoshi ji-san… as father said, I am disappointed, it seemed that you cannot even lay a single hit on me…" Kazuya said with his eyes cold staring to the shivering Tsuna.

"But I didn't even manage to eat the pills!" Tsuna yelled as Kazuya shook his head.

"Tsunayoshi ji-san… you cannot always rely on the pills, you have to think clearly first. You have to manage to slip the pills while you are trying to dodge everything that came to your way." Kazuya said.

'_I can't believe I'm being lectured by someone younger than me… especially Hibari-san's son…'_ Tsuna thought.

"Onii-chan… are you done yet…?" Rei said sleepily from Fuuta's arms as Fuuta placed her down on the floor.

"Did I take too long, Rei?" Kazuya said, taking Rei's hand.

"Tsu oji-chan hasn't become stronger yet… it's not fun…" Rei pouted.

"A-Ah…"

"But Tsu ji-chan always got something, Mama said so! Tsu ji-chan is a man full of surprises!"

"You always believe what Mama said, don't you Rei?"

"Of course! Mama never lies to me… only that one time…" Rei said sadly as Kazuya kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's go. We should go back home." Kazuya said as Rei nodded. Tsuna watch as Rei started to close her eyes before it snapped back open.

"Onii-chan! hurry hurry! It's time!" Rei said, smiling very widely Tsuna thought her little face would break because of it.

"Is it already? Come on, we better leave. Excuse us, Tsunayoshi ji-san." Kazuya said as he bowed and ran towards the elevator.

"See you later, Tsu ji-chan!" Rei waved as Tsuna waved back before the door closes on them.

/

Rei and Kazuya had stepped into a room. The room was filled with flowers, it was a special room, detached from the Vongola base. In the middle of the room, a coffin was placed; a white and beautifully decorated coffin with flowers decorated the inside. A woman with long brown hair was lying inside, her eyes were closed and her hands were placed together as if she was in a prayer.

"Mama, how are you today? Tsu ji-chan came; he looked funny. But he seemed really nice, like how you used to describe him when he was younger." Rei said, tip-toeing so she could peek inside the coffin. When Rei saw her mother's face, her eyes quickly moistened as droplets of tears fell into the coffin.

"Mother, Rei and I have been fine, we miss you so much. But father seemed to be in rage… when he saw the past Tsunayoshi ji-chan, he couldn't help but fell angry… please watch over us, mother. And please help father." Kazuya said, looking towards his mother's serene smile.

"Mama, will you come here too? I really want to see you… I miss you Mama, I want you to play with me again…" Rei sobbed as Kazuya placed his hand on Rei's shoulder.

"We all missed you mother. Father said that they are on the move, so he wants us to stay safe… please watch over him too, so he wouldn't get himself hurt. Father has been very lonely since you left, even if Rei and I stayed by his side, it's nothing like when you were alive… Father was much more lively back then, father has been putting distance between us, so I hope he wouldn't do anything that would put himself in danger…"

"I love you Mama…"

"I love you, mother."

"M-Mother?" Rei and Kazuya turned around and saw Tsuna standing with all of his guardians, even Chrome.

"T-Tsunayoshi ji-san! How did you get in here?" Kazuya said in shock.

"C-Chrome saw you coming here… I was curious when Rei-chan said 'it's time' so… I…" Kazuya looked towards the coffin and Rei then spread his arms.

"Please don't come over here!" Tsuna's heart was beating frantically when he saw Rei's red eyes as well as Kazuya's worried expression.

"W-Who's inside that coffin…?"

"Please! Tsunayoshi ji-san! Don't make me hurt you! Please don't come over!" Kazuya said as Rei pulled his arms.

"Onii-chan… mama might want to see him too… Tsu ji-chan has arrived here… we can't just put him away… Tsu ji-chan might get curious even more…" Kazuya then lowered his arms.

"… you're right, Rei… but Tsunayoshi oji-san… I wouldn't recommend you to come here…" Kazuya said as Tsuna took a step forward. When Tsuna had stood right in front of Kazuya, his eyes held determination Kazuya couldn't help but look away towards Rei.

"Rei…"

"Will Papa be mad…?"

"I'll help responsibility for this… don't worry." Kazuya then stepped aside from Tsuna's path. Tsuna then walked closer towards the coffin and gasped in shock.

"H-How could this be…? T-This is…" Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence as he watched the body inside the coffin.

A body lying on top of a coffin surrounded by flowers, a very familiar face greeted him and it hurts. It was his own cousin, his dearest cousin. A smile graced her face, the smile she used to give him when he was in a panic. Tsuna heard his guardians breath hitched as a sob escaped his Mist Guardian. Tsuna lowered his head and watched as a young girl and a boy stood looking at him with the girl still crying since he had entered the seemingly holy place. The boy was carrying the girl in his arms now; his eyes are also moistening.

"This is our mother, Hibari Soraoi." The boy said as Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. How could this be…?

"How could this happen…? Sora-chan…?" Tsuna said as his eyes were filled with tears.

"Mother was killed… she was ambushed, by Millefore."

"Millefore?" Gokudera yelled in anger.

"Goku ji-chan, please don't yell… Mama doesn't like people yelling in anger…" Rei said as Gokudera quickly composed himself. Rei then jumped down from Kazuya's arms and walked towards Chrome.

"Chrome oba-chan… don't cry…" Chrome saw Rei looking at her with red eyes and quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Rei-chan…"

"Please don't cry… Mama doesn't like seeing people crying for her." Chrome nodded and patted her head.

"Mama was gathering information on Millefore alone… she was suddenly ambushed… she was discovered, Tsu oji-chan and the others went over to find her and Chrome ba-chan was the first to find her and father then brought her back here…"

"Her body is…"

"Bianchi ba-chan tried her best to fix Mama, but Bianchi ba-chan couldn't do anything… mama was told to have died before Papa and the others find her…" Rei said, sobbing in Chrome's arms.

"Then Hibari-san…"

"Father was very heart broken… Tsunayoshi ji-san must have known how much father loves mother… father changed greatly ever since." Tsuna remembered how serene and happy Hibari's eyes are when he was with her cousin in his time. Now he is in the future and they had gotten married, he could never understand the depth of their care towards each other since then so he couldn't have understand it now, but he knew Hibari must be the one who suffers the most.

"Father was angry with you since you let her go so easily, Tsunayoshi ji-san… and he is also angry towards himself because he wasn't able to prevent her from leaving…" Kazuya said. Tsuna looked towards Soraoi's smile and he tightened his fists.

"Sora-chan… why are you smiling…?"

"Mama was smiling ever since she was found, Bianchi ba-chan said… Fuuta nii-chan couldn't understand as well…" Rei said. Suddenly Kazuya and Rei's head looked towards the door and Tsuna knew he shouldn't turn around.

"Why are all of you crowding here?" Hibari said murderously.

"Father! Let me explain…!" Kazuya said before Hibari lifted his hand.

"Get out. Now." Hibari said, eyes blazing with rage and anger. Tsuna then quickly ushered his guardians out.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you disappointed me before, if you dare step into this room once more. I will not hesitate to bite you to death. Kazuya, you let your guard down." Kazuya looked down on the floor as Rei stood in front of him.

"Papa! Don't be angry to onii-chan! He didn't do anything wrong! We didn't notice that anyone saw us coming here! Mama was getting lonely! I'm sure she'd be happy is someone visited her…" Rei said as Hibari lowered his hand.

"Rei."

"No! Mama is sad because Papa is different! Mama is sad because Papa has been getting angrier and angrier!" Tsuna's eyes softened at Rei whose eyes bear flames like Soraoi's.

"Rei…" Kazuya said, trying to hold Rei back.

"If Papa keeps getting angry! Papa will only make Mama sad! Mama would never want Papa to be like this!" Hibari sighed. Tsuna took this chance to give the family some time alone as he pushed everyone out from the room.

/

"S-Sora-san is…" Gokudera said, fist trembling.

"Sora…"

"Soraoi-chan…" Chrome said, tears dropping onto the metal floor as Bianchi and Fuuta tried to cheer them up.

"There is no use crying over her, Tsuna. Imagine what she would say to you if she is alive right now." Reborn said as Tsuna let a tear dropped onto the floor.

"Soraoi nee died with a smile, whatever the reason, I am sure she's happy right now." Fuuta said.

"Last time we saw her, was when she debated with the future you when she wanted to leave to gather information on Millefore."

"So… her last memories of me were a bad one?"

"No, I think her last memories of you were of you worried for her safety. But I'm sure she is watching over us now, hoping for us to stop grieving for her and focus on what is happening now." Bianchi said.

"Aneki is right, if Sora-san is alive, she might get angry at us for doing unnecessary things." Gokudera said.

"Even if she died now, you can prevent the same thing from happening by defeating Millefore, right? If Millefore is defeated, Byakuran wouldn't target Soraoi-chan." Bianchi said.

"According to my information, Byakuran had seen Soraoi nee somewhere before in this time and was attracted to her. When Byakuran knew Soraoi nee is married to Hibari-san, he quickly sent soldiers to ambush her. Soraoi nee is a person who would know if she was being tailed, but I guess she didn't see this one…" Fuuta said.

"That's it! We should defeat Byakuran! I couldn't let anyone suffer anymore! Rei-chan and Kazuya-kun lost their mother! And Hibari-san is also suffering because of it! Byakuran should be defeated!"

"You're right, Tsuna. We couldn't let the same thing happen to Sora." Yamamoto said.

"I agree tenth! If we defeat Byakuran, we can make sure no one else suffers!" Gokudera said, eyes blazing.

"For Sora-chan." Chrome said.

"That's the spirit, Sawada-san." Tsuna then saw Kusakabe at the door and quickly walked over to him.

"How is Rei-chan and Kazuya-kun? Hibari-san didn't do anything to them, right?" Kusakabe laughed and patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"Kyo-san would never do such a thing to them. He might be angry yes, but he would never hurt them, ever. Rei and Kazuya are currently back in their room, being punished to sit the whole night away."

"T-That's… perfectly normal…"

"Kyo-san would dare to hurt his children. He never could. He's very admirable." Kuasakabe said as Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Hibari-san… is a decent father after all…?"

"A very responsible one as well. He has soft spots for both Rei and Kazuya."

"I see…"

"Rather than standing here doing nothing, how about all of you train to prevent this from happening?" Reborn said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
